The Truth and Bitter Tears
by cherry-s-twin
Summary: The three marauders find out about Lupins monthly secret...slight RLSB if you look at it that way...


**THE TRUTH, AND THE BITTER TASTE.**

A/N – ok, this is a one-shot about the Marauders finding out about Lupin's 'furry little problem'. Might be a bit OOC, but I hope not

It's my first fan fic. You see, I have all these good ideas, but its hard getting them down on paper (or computer).

I wrote this while listening to 'Blue October'. hehe.

Please R+R! Flames accepted. Anything to make it better. THANKYS MY LITTLE (or, not so little) FRIENDS!

DISCLAIMER: ok, I do not own ANY OF THIS!! cries so sad.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He ran through the corridors, his blondish brown hair whipped his face, and his tears made a bitter taste in his mouth, mixed with the taste of blood from his lip, which had been bitten with fear.

-----------Flash back--------------

He was in the common room. It was a week after the full moon, and he was sitting in a brown armchair next to the fire, his eyes on the book, but not focusing. He was wondering why his friends were so, well, secretive all of a sudden.

After coming up with nothing at all, he gave up and decided to go up to his dormitory.

Just as he was halfway across the room, he heard whispering on the stairs. He paused. Sirius, James and Peter appeared at the bottom of the steps.

They paused also, and Remus noted the look of fear in Peter's eyes. Remus was just about to ask what it was about, when he saw a lunar chart in Sirius's hand. A lunar chart? No, they couldn't, they cant, can they??

He looked up and James began talking.

"Remus, I think, well, that is to say, we think we know why you are gone every month."

Remus was shocked. He stared at them, and realised what was happening. He began to panic. WHAT?? WHAT IF THEY HATE ME, IF THEIR SCARED OF ME, IF THEY TELL EVERYONE…

And that's when Sirius spoke.

"We know you're a werewolf."

And Remus ran.

-----------End flash back-------------

He finally made it to an empty classroom, and hid in the corner, knees tucked in tightly against his chest, shaking with fear and tears spilling down his face.

James paused at a doorway, and looked inside. Informing the others to stop, he watched the boy tucked in the corner, his hair covering his pale skin, he thin body pressed against the wall. Never before had anyone ever seen Remus like this before. He was always the strong one, the brains, the one that kept them all together when things got hard. Never had he thought that Remus's life could be this full of pain and trouble. His heart sank as he realised they had never really paid that much attention to his life.

He and Sirius entered the room, with Peter shuffling behind them. Remus looked up to see grey eyes looking back at him. He jumped back and Sirius pulled him to his feet, pulling him into a hug.

Remus looked shocked. His eyes were puffy, and he was as pale as ever. James was smiling. Never before had Sirius done something like this. Smiling himself, Sirius stood back and said,

"See, Remus? If I cared about your little problem, would I have hugged you?"

James stepped foreword and put a hand on Remus' arm, who was staring at his shoes.

"You see, Remus. We've got to know you for three years. Since day one, we were friends. How could we turn away from you for something that isn't your fault? That will be stupid. And yes, we're not the best people, but how could we be together without you, Remus?"

Lupin looked up, and smiled. They were right. Of course they were. He should have known. They would never leave him. They were his best friends. This had proved it. Grinning, James and Sirius grabbed Remus' arms each and, with Peter beside them, began to walk back up to the common room.

As they laughed together about his 'furry little problem', Remus smiled. He knew, finally, that they would never leave him. His heart lifted, and he shined like never before.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – ok, so that wasn't bad, was it?? S

So, that was my first ever one. Please review because it will make me happy. Anything, even flames, will be used to make me a better person. (or writer, same thing.) 3


End file.
